Sweat and Blood
by Little Liger
Summary: One-sided FlynnxSodia. During the building of Aurnion, Sodia sees something she never thought she'd see. horrible summary


Just a random one-shot I thought of while doing some side-quests in Aurnion. I'm not a big fan of Sodia and honestly think Flynn could do better, but some people write FxS really well. One-sided FlynnxSodia, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since they had started on the new project of building a town. She wasn't exactly sure exactly _how_ they managed to get the funds necessary to even start on the project… but couldn't complain too loudly. After all, it was a nice opportunity to see men taking off their shirts to cool down after finishing a hard day's work. Hell, even the guildsmen weren't too bad looking, especially that guild mast- wait a minute. Sodia stopped that train of thought immediately, visibly shaking her head before returning to her own work.

By order of the Commandant of the Imperial Knights, and the man she was head-over-heels for, she was to help with any injured men or women unless the doctor told her she could work. Today was a particularly slow day for them. Yeah, a few people walked in from time to time with splinters or light cuts. One guy was dragged in with a crushed leg; that was slightly horrifying simply because the man would not. Stop. Screaming. Around noon she was released to help the others with construction, not that she objected. She would much rather perform physical labor than medicinal assistance.

…Especially as she lifted her head up after closing the wooden door behind her. The sun was bright which blinded her temporarily as she was used to the indoor lighting, but nothing could really compare to what the young Captain was viewing at the moment.

In the middle of the street, with five other strong males, carrying an unusually large log was Flynn Scifo. Normally this wasn't _too_ much of a problem for her. She would see him working into the late hours of the night, sometimes after other Knights had gone to bed, but today was different. The sun was still up and she could see beads and trails of sweat running down his face and his strong arms.

That was another thing Sodia liked about working out here; they could wear the short-sleeved tunic for this, so all the muscular men were showing off a bit. Of course, Flynn did it unknowingly… but his biceps could be seen clearly from Sodia's spot on the other side of the log. The men walked quickly to a small area where a house was already beginning to take shape and placed the log down carefully on Flynn's command.

"Ready… One… Two… Drop." The men moved in perfect synch, liked they had practiced the routine for endless hours. And, Sodia thought, knowing Flynn they probably had. That thought made her chuckle softly, eyes closed as she tried to imagine that thought more clearly.

When her eyes reopened her mind forcefully shut them again, a blush making its way onto her face as she tried to pretend she _hadn't_ just seen that. But alas, when she finally regained the courage to open her eyes again, it was still there. What was this image that burned itself into the young Sodia's mind? Well, rest in peace knowing it isn't bad.

Before the Captain sat her Commandant; but something was different about him. Instead of the blue short-sleeved tunic that she had seen him in before, there was tanned skin covering his body. Strong, well-toned muscles along his arms, chest, and shoulders, his abs, a six pack, were glistening with sweat, and the young blond raised an arm to wipe more from his forehead.

The color of Sodia's face would have put Rita's outfit to shame as she stared, much like a gaping fish, in the direction of Flynn. He sat rather nonchalantly, speaking to his Knights in a relaxed manner. This was a good thing for Flynn. Sodia had never once seen the blond male so relaxed before, and it made her happy. Suddenly he looked up to see Sodia, tomato red, staring at him with a warm smile and offered her a friendly wave. She slowly returned it before turning around and sighing.

"Why can't you tell him you love him!" She growled to herself.

* * *

That was fun... despite how short it is. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
